Soundtrack to Our Love
by Elevate Your Hearts Up
Summary: Just a bunch of Kogan one-shots based off of songs. Ratings can vary from k-t, and slightly m. READ


**A/N: Heyy! Thanks for giving this story a chance! I'll do all types of songs, if you wanna suggest. One thing, I won't do BTR songs cuz that's kinda weird cuz they're in btr. Oh and if you suggest country songs I will laugh in your face. Seriously. And my rule with 1d songs, because I love them with A BURNING PASSION just not as much as btr, I will only do 2 1d songs per chapter**

**I'll do 6-10 songs per chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH AND ANY OF THE SONGS I USE. **

_Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams _  
_Kendall's POV_  
_Rating: K+... I think..._

It is a proven scientific fact that our brains can only handle so much at a time. Our hearts can't handle pressure and stress. We just can't function if we are carrying too much weight on our backs.

I'd love for there to be a way to escape from the madness that is life. You know something like a genie or some sort of way I could make a wish, to go back to a time much simpler than this. It is safe to say that life gets harder as you go on. The closer you come to death, the more you want it to come.

People like to party because all your thoughts float out of your head like hot air. All the adrenaline and the rush it puts on you, though, quickly fades to darkness once it's over. And when you know you made a mistake... you just stare at your phone in your lap... and you want them to call you back, but you don't have the strength to answer when they do. So that person, who was once so close to you, is gone from your life. And you're all alone.

And, alas, I am back to the thought of going back to when things were different. When you're little, everything's a game. Everything is fun. If I could go back in time, believe me I would. And I would fix every mistake I made and make life so much easier for myself.

I was lying down on the cool grass of the park in the middle of the night, watching the airplanes fly across the sky. The brisk breeze felt good as brushed against my skin. I heard a ruffle in the fallen autumn leaves. I quickly turned around... And saw Logan.

"Logan, look I'm sorry," I started to say, but my words got lodged in my throat. I found myself crying. The tears streamed down my face.

"Don't, just don't," he whispered. My lips trembled. I tried to make sound come out.

"I really am sorry," I managed.

"I... I know."

He slowly walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around him when he did.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Logan laughed. "I could really use a wish right now."

_Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_  
_Logan's POV_  
_Rating: T, that is, if I can control myself *devious smile*_

I shouldn't be thinking like this... But I can't help it.

Kendall Knight has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And the bit of time I do remember not being friends with him, I was miserable. I wouldn't talk to anyone. It was just... he thought my imperfections were my perfections. He got me, so I let my walls come down.

We did everything together and have so many moments shared. If you had a relationship like this with someone, you would be thinking like this too.

And I want him to be mine.

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure..." he replies, a little uneasy. I lead him to our bedroom and he sits on his bed. I pace back and forth in front of him.

"You're my best friend, right?" I say.

"Of course, Logie."

I take two deep breaths. My chest begins to feel heavy. "Kendall, I... I love you... Like, more than a friend."

His jaw drops. I watch him slowly and all I want to do is cry. A mix of emotions sprint across his face. Tears begin to swell at the bottom of his eyes. A small smile begins to curl on his lips.

"I... I love you too, Logie."

I can't contain the joy that is overflowing inside of me. I can feel my heart fluttering inside of me. I leap forward and wrap my arms around Kendall's neck.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me," I cry.

Kendall hugs me back and places a small kiss on my cheek.

"I've been dying for you to say that," Kendall whispers back. We position ourselves so that we are sitting together on his bed.

There is a hesitant silence before I press my lips against Kendall's. I trace my tongue around the outline of his lips as he does the same to me. There are no regrets, just love. We could be forever young together, as long as we are in each other's arms.

As our lips part, I stare into Kendall's jade orb eyes.

"Do you... Do you think this is rushed?" I pant.

"Rushed? I waited my whole life for this!" Kendall exclaims with a smile.

It all feels too great. My heart always stops when Kendall stares at me, when he touches me, when he talks to me. I can't even sleep at night because he is just inches away. But now I can. It's just... the feeling I get when I am with him is unlike any other.

His hands slowly make its way down to my waist as he presses our lips together once more. It was like a silly teenage dream of a romance.

_Want U Back by Cher Lloyd_  
_Kendall's POV_  
_Rating: T for language_

Maybe breaking up with Logan wasn't smart.

But... he never had much game. I couldn't stay with him _forever,_ you know? So I went and walked away.

Now, I see he's been hanging out with the new girl in town. When did that even happen!? They look like a pair of clowns hanging out with each other... It makes me sick.

Please, this isn't even jealousy. I heard that's all he's trying to make me feel. He clearly didn't think that one. He'll be crawling back though... right?

Maybe I'm the one who didn't really think things through. I thought he'd still be mine when I broke up with him but... I guess not. Logan might be with her, but I still had him first!

Like, seriously. Doesn't he remember all things that we did first? And know he's doing them with _her!_ He takes her to every restaurant and everywhere we went. Like, come on!

I don't give a fuck anymore, though! No one else can have my Logie. I broke up with him thinking he'd be hysterical crying, and now I feel like a shit while I watch him fool around with some girl.

I want you back, Logan.

_Grenade by Bruno Mars_  
_Logan's POV_  
_Rating: T_

I knew falling for the bad boy was a big mistake.

I get so blinded by love sometimes. I must admit, though, I should've known he was bad from the first kiss... He's green eyes were wide open and had a mischievous glint to them.

I gave him everything. My time, my money, my love, even _my virginity_. He just tossed all that away, though. I'm like a doll to him. Everything's a doll to him.

The worst was the day when I tried to say I that I loved him... I guess I came off on the wrong way... Well, he beat me 'till I was numb. That fucking jerk should tell the devil I said hey when he backs down to where he belongs...

He can lie right to your face too. He can smile that charming Knight smile and kiss you... just to ripe the damn brakes out your car. Looks can be so deceiving.

If my body was on fire, he'd watch me burn down in flames. No matter how many times he says he loved me, he was always lying. He never did.

But all that doesn't matter when it comes down to a final decision. The heart wants what the heart wants.

I'd still catch a grenade for Kendall. I'd jump in front of a train for Kendall. I'd even throw my hand on a blade for Kendall.

I would go through all this pain for him. I would take a bullet straight to my brain for him. I would die for him. But he wouldn't do the same.

_Potential Break Up Song by Aly & AJ_  
_Kendall's POV_  
_Rating: T_

It took too long for Logan to call me back and me, being the forgiving person that I am, would normally forget that. Except that this time, it was my birthday. My fucking birthday. What kind of boyfriend would forget that?

You know what type, the type of guy who doesn't what he has until they leave. Without me, he'd be so lost. He knows that too. So he needs to wise up now... or pay the price.

We got along really well. We were actually a really cute couple. Until he ruined everything and became the worst fucking boyfriend anyone could ask for. Now all I want is my stuff back. I gave you so much, Logan.

Without Logan, I think I'd be better off. It would spare me tears and it would spare me pain. Without him, I might enjoy my life more. I still love him and he will always be my first love, but I can't date him.  
He's gonna miss me when I'm gone. Don't get me wrong, I'll miss him too. Just not as much.

I pick up my guitar and strum it once. My mouth opens as begin to sing:

_"This is the potential break up song Our album needs just one. Oh baby, please, please tell me. This is the potential make up song. Please just admit you're wrong. Which will it be? Which will it be?"_

_Die in Your Arms by Justin Bieber_  
_Logan's POV_  
_Rating: K+ and slightly T... depends on how you look at it_

As out bodies lay pressed together on the couch and our lips move against each other, I can't help but think how happy I am.

"Say you love me," I whisper against Kendall's lips.

"I love you," he replies, smirking a bit.

"As much as I love you?"

"More."

He lightly kisses my jaw line and my thoughts wander. Would he hurt me? Would he lie to me just to spare me the pain?

Am I stupid to be all over him like this? Am I fool because I love to hard?

"Are there any rules to loving you?" I ask, breathlessly.

"If this is a lesson, I'll teach you to behave."

I smile lightly. "Just tell me what I got to do just to stay right here."

"I'll show you."

His arms wrap tighter around me and he kisses my lips once more. I lock my fingers in his hair as the kiss deepens. A slight moan escapes my throat.

"Tell me that I'm all you need. Tell me that you can't leave without me," I beg.

"I need you, Logan," he replies.

I just can't help it. I'm so selfish when it comes to love. There is no way I can share Kendall. It breaks my heart just to think about it.

The truth is that I could just die in Kendall's arms. It feels so right. Every time he touches me I just melt away like putty in his hands.

"Please don't stop," I whisper. "And please don't go."

I could just die right there with Kendall and I wouldn't mind at all.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Leave a review, please? *hopeful face***


End file.
